Her Name's Beth
by PersonY2K
Summary: *FINISHED!* Shortfic. Gordo’s getting married, but he doesn’t know who to. All his parents tell him is that her name’s Beth. But Gordo doesn’t want Beth, he wants Lizzie. Will he get her? L/G. *FINISHED!*
1. I Found Her!

Her Name's Beth  
  
Summary- Shortfic. Gordo's getting married, but he doesn't know who to. All his parents tell him is that her name's Beth. But Gordo doesn't want Beth, he wants Lizzie. Will he get her? L/G.  
  
Chapter One: I Found Her  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
My life sucks.  
  
Don't ask anyone else, they'll say it's great. But don't believe them. They don't know me. They don't know what I go through. They'll say, "Oh, anyone would give anything to be David Gordon. He has money, a mansion, a limo, movies, fame..."  
  
What else do I have?  
  
Nothing Just money, a mansion, a limo, and fame. The entire reason I have all that is because of my movies.  
  
That doesn't mean *all* director's lives are horrible.  
  
Just mine.  
  
I don't have anything important. I need a girlfriend... a wife. No, not just any actress, or girl, but Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie McGuire.  
  
We dated for a month... a week, actually.  
  
Then she moved to Australia.  
  
We couldn't keep much of a connection. We were only high schoolers... ninth graders. But at least we did have a connection... until she moved again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
I don't know where she is. She could be in London, or she could live downtown. I haven't a clue.  
  
But she's in my heart.  
  
I ache for her.  
  
She could be dead, for heaven's sake! She could be in prison! She might be living in a space station. She could be anywhere in the entire universe!  
  
I just wanted to see her, just once, to hold her, to tell her I love her and can't live without her. I wish she'd send me a letter. An e-mail. Anything at all in any means of communication! Was it so hard for God to give me a hint of mercy?  
  
Most of my movie are based on us. Our friendship, our life.. They make millions. If only people knew about the relationship we had, the love we shared, they'd know that's they only thing that's worth millions.  
  
Millions? Try priceless.  
  
But no, I have to live a boring life and pretend I'm the happiest man alive. The happiest man. Ha! What a joke. I don't think the happiest man would ever be as depressed, as pained as I am. He wouldn't dare. Therefore, I'm not the happiest man alive.  
  
I would be... if I had Lizzie.  
  
But I don't.  
  
***  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Probably Allen. Complaining about his role in 'Desperate'. Doesn't want to be Steven Murphy. "Steven Murphy doesn't have many lines." Good thing. Allen can't even remember the national anthem. "Steven Murphy is an ugly- natured guy." Well, that fits Allen perfectly. "Steven this, Steven that. Blah, blah, blah."  
  
I'd heard it all before.  
  
It stopped ringing Felicia had picked it up.  
  
Felicia Witherspoon. Actress. My secretary. Nice, sweet, helpful brunette. Dresses like a flight attendant.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, it's your mother." The speaker in the dining room says.  
  
My mother?  
  
"Thanks. And Felicia?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"The name's David."  
  
I walk to the nearest telephone, in the den, and put it on speaker since I was on fire on writing the ending to 'Desperate'.  
  
"Mother?" I said, plopping down on the couch, jotting down a few notes.  
  
"Hello, David. I found her."  
  
"Found who?" I frowned and erased a couple words.  
  
"Your wife."  
  
I dropped my clipboard. *What* did she just say?  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"Your future wife. She's here. In Hillridge. She lives two blocks away."  
  
"ExCUSE me?" I gaped. "What *wife*? I don't have a wife, and I don't plan on having one anytime soon."  
  
"But I found *her*. The *one*."  
  
"I don't care, Mother. I'm not marrying especially when-" I stopped.  
  
"Especially when *what*, David?"  
  
"Especially when-" I lowered my voice. "Especially when Lizzie is out there somewhere."  
  
My mom sighed. "Forget Lizzie, David. It'll be for your own good."  
  
"I can't mother, I just *can't*." 


	2. Beth

Chapter Two: Beth  
  
"What's it's name?" I asked disgustingly, as if we were discussing a beetle.  
  
"*It's* name is Beth. Isn't that a beautiful name?" My mom. She still treats me like I'm seven years old.  
  
"That's great." I said sarcastically. "Tell Bethany that I'm not interested."  
  
My mother ignored me. "*Beth* really likes you."  
  
"Yeah, maybe because I own four limos, eight summer houses, a mansion, a TV studio, most of LA, and all that other useless junk?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"She likes *you*, David, not your money."  
  
"She doesn't know me. She hasn't seen me or talked to me. How can she judge?"  
  
"I showed her your picture. She says she's in love." My mother said dreamily.  
  
"Oh, and what else have you told her that I don't know about?"  
  
"Not... much."  
  
"Does she know about Lizzie?" I demanded.  
  
"Yeah-yeah, she-she knows about her... sort of." Mother stuttered.  
  
"What does this Bethany do?"  
  
"Her name is *Beth*, and she's a newspaper journalist."  
  
"Great. You want me to marry a member of the press. Are you insane? She'll gab every secret I have!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No, she's very privacy-respecting. She won't print a thing unless you tell her to."  
  
Privacy-respecting. Right. "Whatever."  
  
"Do you want to see what she looks like?" Mom asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay, I'll send you a picture or her. It'll get to LA tomorrow."  
  
I scoffed.  
  
Mothers.  
  
She hung up, and as soon as she did, I redialed her number. "Let me meet her.. Then I'll make up my mind."  
  
I could just *see* my mom grinning on the other side of the phone. "Her address is 289 Forest Drive."  
  
289 Forest Drive? That sounded extremely familiar. Wait a second... 28*7* Forest Drive!  
  
I gasped. "That's next door to..."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, great." Lizzie's old house was Beth's next-door neighbor. Could my life get *any* worse?  
  
"She has seen every movie, documentary, and TV show you have ever took part in." Mom said. "She really loves you, David. Don't let us down. Beth's an amazing girl. Beautiful, too."  
  
" Mother, I don't *care*." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Just... make sure you visit her tomorrow. She'll be glad."  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
"David, call on line 2!" Felicia shouted. "It's someone called Beth."  
  
"Bye." I hung up and clicked onto line two. What did this Beth want? "Hello, Beth." I said disgustedly.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Gordon." A female voice filled the room.  
  
"It's David." I said  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why'd you call?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you'd talk to me."  
  
What kind of person calls to see if a guy would talk to her? "I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"  
  
"You have a point there." Beth said. "But I didn't think you'd talk to me after Lizzie." She giggled.  
  
'Hee, hee, hee.' I mimicked in my brain. "What's so funny." I asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Look, I'll *talk* to you, I just won't *marry* you. There's an enormous difference." I said, lowering my voice. "Try to understand. I love Lizzie more than I love myself. Living without her is like living without water. I'm sorry, Beth, but she's in my heart, and I *know* she's out there. I love her so much that I'd give anything, my movies, my mansion, *anything* to see her one more time."  
  
"Really?" Beth whispered. "Oh, that's so sweet. You really love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." I said, and hung up. 


	3. Surprises

Chapter Three: Surprises  
  
I didn't even have to write down the street address. I knew where her house was. I took a bus to Hillridge. I walked down Rhaine Avenue, Bane Street, and Elk Drive. And there it was. Lizzie's old house, 287 Forest Drive. Wow.  
  
I looked next to it.  
  
*That* was Beth's house.  
  
There was a doorbell, but it was broken, so I knocked. No one answered, but the door slowly creaked open. Well, this was a surprise. Beth left her door unlocked!  
  
I stepped inside, feeling like a total moron. "Beth?" I whispered. "Beth?"  
  
No answer. But what would you expect would happen when your whispering?  
  
I walked around, looking in rooms and opening doors. She wasn't anywhere. I felt like one of those kids in TV shows that gets pushed into a store to steal something by bullies and doesn't know what to do. I was so nervous that my knees were actually knocking. I hoped she wouldn't come out of nowhere, smashing my head with a broom under the impression that I was some robber. But there was no one there, period.  
  
Then I heard humming.  
  
I followed the sound into Beth's kitchen. And there, was a blonde, humming and cooking something on the stove... with only a towel on!  
  
She looked freakishly familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I had definitely seen her before.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
The girl whirled around and gasped. "Oh, god. Ahhhhh!" She shrieked, running into the nearest bathroom and shutting the door tight.  
  
I knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm sorry, but do you happen to know where Beth is?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom." Came a reply.  
  
*That* was Beth? The girl cooking was *Beth*? Wow. I had imagined her as a brunette for some reason. She was gorgeous to be a supermodel. And her face... it looked so familiar.  
  
Beth came out of the bathroom, now fully dressed. "I'm sorry. I just got freaked out when I saw you. You know, I've never had a guy see me wrapped in a towel before, Gordo."  
  
WHAT did she just say?  
  
"Gordo? Where have you heard that? Only one person calls me that."  
  
Beth sighed and walked to the living room. She sat down on a couch, and I sat next to her. "You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Get *what*? What are you talking about?" I was utterly confused.  
  
"You were always so smart, Gordo. When did you become so clueless?" Beth laughed.  
  
There it was again. Gordo. And how did she know that I was smart before? This was creeping me out.  
  
"Did it occur to you that you don't know my last name?"  
  
I shook my head. "It never came to mind, but now that you-"  
  
"It's McGuire."  
  
I gasped. "McGuire?" I squeaked. This was scary. It made no sense. It couldn't be...  
  
"ElizaBETH McGuire." 


	4. WHAT?

Chapter Four: WHAT!?  
  
I gasped. "No way."  
  
She nodded. "Yep."  
  
I stared at her.  
  
This was great! Privacy-respecting, amazing, likes me, beautiful. It all pointed to one direction.  
  
Beth was Lizzie.  
  
The Lizzie I had waited ten years for was sitting right next to me, waiting for me to marry her.  
  
Creepy.  
  
"Oh, my god. I-I don't know what to say." I stuttered.  
  
My mind was in knots. Mom had said she sort of 'knew Lizzie'. So *that's* what she meant. *That's* why Beth... Lizzie laughed when she said; "I didn't think you'd talk to me after Lizzie." It was all making sense, little by little.  
  
"Then don't say anything." Lizzie rested her head on my shoulder. "Hey, do you still love me?"  
  
"I can't say anything, remember?" I laughed.  
  
"I'm serious!" Lizzie explained. "Tell me."  
  
I smiled. "I don't love you." I admitted.  
  
Her eyes widened. "WHAT!?" She looked so shocked, it scared me.  
  
I chuckled and shook my head. "And you said *I* was clueless? Listen, Liz. I've always loved you, and I always will."  
  
She giggled. "I knew it. You told me yesterday when you said that you'd talk to me, you just wouldn't marry me. But can I ask you something. Now that you know I'm Lizzie, would you-"  
  
"Duh, Lizzie. I've been waiting for you all my life. That week we dated was the best week of my entire life. And now that you're finally here... Would you marry me?" I sighed. "I don't have a ring or anything, I would've, but..."  
  
"Gordo, shut up." She put a finger to my lips.  
  
"Say that again." I said dreamily.  
  
"Shut up?"  
  
"No, my name."  
  
"Gordo?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, that." I shivered in happiness. "I love it when you say my name."  
  
"Gordo... Gordo... Gordo..."  
  
Lizzie was practically on top of me now. It took all that I had in me to keep from kissing her. But then again, why not? Our noses were touching. Our lips were about to close in on each other when all of a sudden-  
  
*Brrrrrrrrrring!*  
  
Lizzie jumped up. "I'll get that." She ran off.  
  
I slapped my forehead. Why did the phone have to ring at the precise moment that Lizzie and I were about to make our first make-out session since, what, ten years? I stood up and tried to make sense of the last hour.  
  
Ride to Hillridge. Walk to her house. Door is unlocked. No one's there. Hear humming. Go to kitchen. Spot a girl wrapped in a towel. Find out she's Beth. Find out Beth's Lizzie. About to kiss. Phone rings.  
  
Man, how could've all that happened so fast?  
  
But it didn't matter. Lizzie was mine again.  
  
Lizzie bounded back bounded back into the room. "Now, where were we..." She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me.  
  
I couldn't resist the irresistibleness of Lizzie. I kissed her back, holding her tight.  
  
***  
  
"Felicia, this is Lizzie. Liz, this is my secretary, Felicia."  
  
"Hi." Felicia smiled. "David, you have mail. It's from your mother." She handed me a manila envelope.  
  
"Thanks." I grabbed Lizzie's hand like I did when I was three and ran into the dining hall. I tope open the envelope, and inside was a letter. I read it out loud.  
  
Dear David,  
  
Here is a picture of Beth. Hope your happy.  
  
-Mom  
  
I shook the envelope and out came a photo. I picked it up and gasped. Lizzie grinned. It couldn't be....  
  
The picture was of me and Lizzie, by a lake at sunset, kissing. I remembered that day in the summer before ninth grade. We had a picnic after coming home from Rome...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Augh, I'm stuffed." Lizzie scowled.  
  
"Me too."  
  
She gasped. " Look! Swans!" She pointed out toward the lake where the swans were swimming and ran to them. I got up and hobbled behind her, still clutching my full stomach.  
  
She was giggling and feeding them leftover bread from the picnic. There was one swan that swam further away. Lizzie reached out to feed it, and lost her balance. She gasped. I grabbed her waist right before she fell.  
  
She stumbled back into my arms and looked my right in the eyes. "Thanks." She whispered. I felt her breath on my face and smiled. We stood frozen like that for what seemed liked hours, and finally, Lizzie moved.  
  
She leaned closer to me, and soon our lips met. It was amazing. I felt fireworks blasting in my brain as I tasted her vanilla-flavored lipgloss.  
  
It was the best moment of my life.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"You think they chose this on purpose so I'd feel what I'm feeling right now?" I asked Lizzie after examining the picture a little longer.  
  
"What *are* you feeling right now?" She asked.  
  
I closed my eyes. "I'm feeling you."  
  
She scoffed. "Gordo, you are so corny." She looked at me with my eyes closed and sighed. "That's why I like you so much."  
  
I gave her a sweet kiss and she smiled. She was smiling because of *me*. She was smiling because I had made her feel good. She was smiling because *I* made her happy.  
  
I was now that happiest man alive.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: I don't really like this fanfic much-it's too rushed... but review anyway. It's what keeps me going. ~PersonY2K 


End file.
